This just isn't my day
by murai-sakura
Summary: A bad day in the life of Bakura (ONE-SHOT)
1. Default Chapter

Yes, dear people, here comes another yu-gi-oh fic en after that another beyblade. I hope you(ll all like it ^_^ Oh, and this fic is dedicated to my most loyal fan= Roel!!! Thank you Roel.  
  
Bakura: Who's gonna get hurt this ficcie? 'evil grin'  
  
F: why you offcours Bakura  
  
Bakura: O_O  
  
F: hèhè, let's get on with it people, who want's to do the disclaimer?  
  
Ryou: Me, me,me,me,me,me,me,me...  
  
F: Okay Ryou, go ahead  
  
Ryou: You stupid loyers, stay away cause murai-sakura knows damn well she doesn't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters.  
  
F: Thanks Ryou, I'm safe once again, oh and it's the same thing for the story(s where I forgot to do a disclaimer, so, same thing. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
For people who just started reading fanfiction:  
  
Bakura= evil Bakura  
  
Ryou= good Bakura  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
This just isn't my day  
  
Bakura's p.o.v  
  
Wanna know how my day was today? I'll tell you but I warn you, you don't want to see bakura punched to a bloody pulp.... do you? Oh well, this was my day...  
  
I wake up very early in the morning and smell the delicious sent of pancakes. I wanna jump out of bed but slip and land with my knies on the wooden edge of the bed (imagine how much that hurts) I was hurt but I still wanted the pancakes, no pancake had ever escaped from Bakura the pancake- master, no single one!!!! .... So.... I stood up again, knies still aching and I take small steps towards the door. The window wasn't closed, wich was cold and really dangerous. There were little kids playing with a ball outside on the street and suddenly, the ball was kicked right trough the window, it flew right against my head and made me fall backwards, I landed with my head on the edge of the door and it didn't feel good, trust me. I wanted to kick the ball back out of the window but I missed and fell on my back again. Mad because I couldn't even kick a ball, I just threw it outside and ran down the stairs, or actually, I fell down the stairs. To bad our stairs hase 65 steps, so there I went, boom, bang, boom, etc. When I finally was downstairs I noticed my arm was in a strange position so I just turned it back in place, that was even more painfull then the bed- accidant so I screamed. Sudenly; my hikari came running in, I was glad someone came to help me but suddenly: 'Bakura, shut yout mouth, the neighbours are gonna call the police again!!!' You kow, Ryou was screaming louder then me, I just know it, so I opened my mouth to tell him that but before I could even say something he smashed a frying pan on my head. 'I told you to shut up' said Ryou. Can you believe that? He just knocked me on the head with a frying pan. A FRYING PAN!!!! The horror, I started to cry, I felt sorry for the frying pan...  
  
When I managed to crawl into the kitchen (I still don't know how I've done that) I noticed all the pancakes were gone!!! Why!!! I started to cry again and Ryou came walking in with his frying pan again. That was it, my knies hurt, my back hurts, my arm hurts badly and my head hurts twice. I stood up again and stept forward to say something but I slipped and fell again, this was getting slightly annoying. I said nothing, I decided to stay on the ground so nothing could happen anymore. That is, I wanted to stay on the ground but lke always my hikari came to ruin the party (if you could say this was a party). He pulled my into the living room and layed me on the ground there. 'I have to clean the kitchen' said my hikari ruff and he walked away again. Why is Ryou the evil one here? I should be bad!!! Starts singing sadly to himself: 'it feels so good to be bad' snif. I am sooooo pathetic. 'oh yaaaamiiiiii!!!!' my hikari screamed again, when will he ever stop doing that? 'what?' I yelled back. I still layed their, being sad for not being bad (hey that rimes).'yugi en yami are coming over today' My heart skipped a beat. I was so mad now, he had called the pharaoh and his pet-slave? I swallowed the pain (how is that possible) and lifted myself up from the ground. When I looked up, my hikari was there, maybe he was small, but he was still very scary. One night, I had a dream about him and I screamed for my mommy. Does anyone know who she is? Cause I don't. Anyway...where was I? Ow yeah, the pharaoh is coming and I looked terrible!!! What am I, a girl? I really have to stop thinking to myself. -_-  
I am sooo pathetic, I can't even spell right.  
  
I sat myself in a chair, thinking things to myself when suddenly I heared the bell. It was the sound of death, but it sounded more like a christmas- jingle. Ryou is so bad at being bad... that didn't make sense did it? Who the hell am I talking too!!!!! Anyways, there he was, the strange pharaoh with hair that didn't even look egyptian. Yeah, normally egyptian people have black hair right? (Thinks about Malik), never mind...  
  
I didn't move a muscle, at least I don't think I did, my arm was still acting really strange... The pharaoh came to me and looked me straight in the eyes. I hate it when he does that, it makes me look smaller then him... Can you imagine that? The only reason he looks big is because of his hair and even with his hair, he still looks small to be honest. Anyways, when I was their in my own little dreamworld thinking about his size, he just continued staring. Our hikari's where watching and they looked really surprised to what was happening here. 'What happened to him?' asked the pharaoh. I couldn't believe it, he was worried about me? 'I don't know' said Ryou with a yawn and I don't care either. The pharaoh continued lookin at me and his eyes slid from my face to my arm. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat. I screamed again, I guess he didn't realize how much it hurt but still I started to yell at him in egyptian. 'What is he saying?' asked Ryou. 'I don't know' said the pharaoh. That's where I stopped, he didn't even remembered his own language? Or was I the one who was saying it wrong? I guess it was just because I never spoke egyptian and I was making up a languge of my own now. I sighed and sat back in my chair, holding my arm. Suddenly I heard a noise, the famous noise of someone eating cookies. I jurked my head up and saw how the pharaoh was eating my delicious cookies. Before I could even touch one, they were gone. I was soooo sad I ran down the street, I couldn't even see the big car that was approching me, so before I knew it, I was flying trough the air. The people that saw that were all laughing, funny? I don't think so, wahahaha.  
  
Now I'm here in front of the gate of heaven, but I've been rejected so there I go, back to hell. Now I'm lunching with the devil, my arm still in a very strange form.  
  
And that's how my day went today, wasn't that bad ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
F: hèhè, please review 


	2. AUTOR NOTES

AUTOR NOTES :  
  
There ! Did you think it was kind of funny? I got a few requests to let bakura-san die so, here you go and I hope you all enjoyed it...let's ask it shall we? "sigh" oh, how I love those reviews!  
  
Kylara Ishida/breifs: err....no, it was the real Bakura "  
  
Things May Change But I Don't: I love to be mean to yami's Mwuhahahahaha!  
  
Vanishingact: thanks  
  
Princess Hallie: wahahaha! I can allready imagine that scène   
  
Curse of roel dragon: really? Then I succeeded!  
  
Was it funny then? Everyone else thinks so, but how do you feel? Tell me okay? 


End file.
